


Carousel OF Life.

by Geminiroulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminiroulette/pseuds/Geminiroulette
Summary: Around and around we go, sometimes we're up, sometimes we're down.  Hermione Granger knows better than most that one moment you can be at the top of the world and the next scraping the bottom of the barrel. When the war is over and the battle and everything seems as if it cant go anywhere but up what are the lows? Are they the sleepless nights or the nights filled with terrors that leave her waking up in a layer of sweat. That she jumps at the smallest things and finds that everything that once brought her pleasure and joy no longer evokes a reaction? What are the highs now when she's already experienced the greatest one: Surviving ?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Enter the Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooowww I never thought I'd be back to writing fanfiction but it feels good not to be writing academic papers even if my personal writing style is now a disaster. I started writing this just meaning for it to be some hurt/comfort between George and Hermione since I've read every story in the tag and needed more but I also don't know how to shut up so now it's monstrously long and I'll probably just keep writing until I get bored with it and start something else. It will likely be a slow burn romance focusing mainly on Gormione with a few other couples in the background. 
> 
> This chapter ended up just being a set up because I do love the women of Harry potter. 
> 
> Suffer with me as I learn to format for AO3 , I'm sure I will eventually figure it out. 
> 
> I obviously do NOT own Harry Potter but God I wish I fucking did . Enjoy y'all!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s cold. That’s the first thing I notice as I run as quickly as humanly possible down the corridor of Hogwarts. I can hear the sound of footsteps getting louder behind me as they slap against the worn floor of my once sanctuary. So far I’ve kept my calm, throwing spells over my shoulder hoping to hit the pursuer while zigzagging to avoid the spells they fire back.

_‘The brightest witch of her generation’_

I have heard myself called this countless times and have felt a swell of pride each and every time but hearing it cooed at me now I do not feel like the brightest. In this moment with my breath coming heavy and hot in the cold air with what feels like every cell screaming I only feel fear. I was stupid to let myself be cut off and corralled into a relatively deserted part of the castle like a lamb being taken for slaughter.

**‘The brightest witch of my generation.’**

I’m going to have to live up to it or die with failure written across my face. I think for just one second of the Weasely’s who became my second family. I think of Ron and Harry who gave the annoying know-it-all a chance in first year and became my best friends. I don’t want them to have to mourn over me . I think of my obliviated parents in Australia who wont even know to mourn.

It’s dark and my foot catches on one of the stones and I feel my body careening forward ,I managed to catch my balance and muster a small burst of speed. I feel like a spectator watching the stupid girl in a horror film , I feel as though I’m not in control of my body. A flash of green misses me by a hair, the sickly sweet smell of death filling my lungs; and I can hear the small whimper slipping from my mouth, much to the amusement of whoever is behind me.

I just need to gain enough ground to find somewhere I can turn around, I can make a stand and fight face to face. Up ahead there is a T intersection in the corridor, if I take the right it leads me back to the main fray, back to friends and allies and safety in numbers. There are a few rooms in that corridor opposite the outer wall of the castle and that gives me an idea. I grip my wand in my hand so tightly I can feel the knots and lines digging into my skin as though its reaching for my magic. This could be where I face my death.  
I desperately slide around the corner taking care to avoid the too smooth area of worn stone; already wildly looking for an open door then feeling tears well in my eyes when I spot one. I blink them away as I run because now is not the time to celebrate. I can hear the heavy body behind me slip and the sound of breaking wood accompanied by angry grunting as they try to scramble to their feet.

‘This is it Hermione, do or die. ‘

“Stupefy!” I scream half turning to cast it before I throw myself into the empty classroom,slamming and locking the abused door behind me. My breath is coming short and quick with every part of me is screaming to do something! Anything! I bring my wand up again frantically.

“Filthy little mudblood!” He was right outside the door now, Think. Think!

**Bang!**

I can see the door buckle as it takes the blows, I look down at my wand clutched in both trembling hands, looking further to my feet I’m standing in smeared blood. Bile rises in my throat as it hits me that mine might be there too in a moment.

‘Do something or he’s going to get in and kill you with his bare hands! ‘ I’m grasping at the knowledge I’ve spent so many years coveting. Spells, lessons, memories anything that might save me now and then its as though I’m back at a DADA meeting. Umbridge blasting her way into the room of requirement and everyone cringing away from the destruction. I count his footsteps before he crashes into the door again causing a shower of splinters. One more good impact and the door will give way, this is my last chance.

I brace myself as well as I can, waiting for the footsteps running at the door, I let him get halfway before I draw the full force of my concentration. Two steps to the door and I scream out ,

**“ Bombarda Maxima!”**

I drop into a ball to try and protect my head as I’m deafened by the explosion, my ears start ringing and my eyes sting as debris and dust cloud the air. I want to stay here, curled into my little ball because I feel like I’m going to throw up but Harry’s face flashes across my eyelids which makes me force myself into a stand. I creep towards the gaping hole with my wand draw trying to make out anything in the darkness. I take a few steps into the corridor when I slip and land in something warm and wet. I’ve never stopped to really consider what killing someone would be like though I knew it was almost guaranteed to happen. This is a war, death is inevitable . Still I’m surprised to find that I feel nothing but disgust for the fact that I’m covered in blood which is rapidly cooling in the late spring air. I cast Lumos cautiously to survey the scene of destruction. Wall rubble with shards of wood and metal are scattered around the corridor and in the distance I can still hear the battle taking place.

I have to find Harry, we have to help Harry.

And again I’m off, back towards the arms of what could be my death but I’m not afraid any more. If I die I will die surrounded by friends , I’ll die to help end a war and to protect the people I love.  
I round a corner with new fire in my blood and there are my friends fighting for their lives, some battling two or more death eaters at once. Suddenly I’m throwing spells left and right feelings as though I can’t be anywhere fast enough. We are holding our own , pulling into a circle with our backs pressed together. Luna is to my right with more focus than I have ever seen on her pale face and Parvati to my left never stops for a moment but I can tell her focus is not wholly here.  
Behind us a gut wrenching scream draws my attention and I allow myself the chance to turn only in time to see two bodies crashing from the balcony and onto the floor. And then shriek from Pavarti beside me as a grey blur seemed to fly out of the corridor I’d left earlier , reflexively my wand comes up and I get my first good look at the crumpled mess on the floor. A masked death eater who is definitely not moving and Lavender Brown. She stirs a little and then my view is blocked as the grey blur stands over her.

Fenrir Grayback .

“NO!” My scream and the loud ‘Crack’ from my wand shatters the near silence of the room as the werewolf goes flying into the banister of the stairs.

He’s struggling to get to his feet again and I prepare to cast a curse I’ve never had need for until this moment when suddenly a large clear orb crashes down into his skull and he goes limp. I lift my eyes and farther up the stairs I see Professor Trawlaney looking from her hands to Lavender Browns fragile form on the floor, and then to the dead werewolf and back. Everything stills for a moment before all the Death eaters are gone, a cold reptilian voice calling for Harry to give himself up before midnight permeates the air.Two Slytherins I don’t know go to ward the opening I’d come from and stand guard at the door in case its a trick while Professor Trawlaney and I try and attend Lavenders wounds. She’s breathing unevenly and her arm is definitely broken but it looks as though the Death Eater took the worst of their fall. I do everything I can to stabilise her but I’m not a trained healer.I can hear movement outside our small room and I’m anxious to get moving again.  
.  
“Has anyone seen Harry? Or Ron? “ I call to the small group trying to get my bearings instead of running off blindly. I’d last seen them fighting together when I heard what must have been a first year scream and saw their wand sailing through the air and into waiting hands that snapped it. She should have left , she must have hidden and stayed behind. I’d run after them then through winding hallways and ended up being the one chased .

“No we haven’t, not since you left earlier. “ Luna remarks looking drawn and tired. I can feel the anxiety building in my stomach replacing the adrenaline that had just been there.

“We should take Lavender to the Great Hall, someone with more healing abilities than I have should take a look at her. “ It’s an easy suggestion for our small group to accept since it means regrouping. It means a moment to breath without looking over our shoulders. We work in unison to move Lavender’s unconscious body , levitating her as evenly as we can as we move down the destroyed hallways of our second home. There are others now, fellow students and teachers, family members and friends helping the injured. Carrying the dead.

It’s a gruelling experience to walk down the hallway among our fallen allies even knowing this is the price of a better world. Tears come unbidden and well over onto my cheeks, stinging the cuts and raw skin there. I feel as though we’ve been walking for hours or days like this is a hell that will never end. Lavender lets out a small pitiful sound as someone looses their footing and her body momentarily dips without their support. Professor Trawlaney takes her hand gently murmuring reassuringly to her that everything is going to be okay.

When we finally arrive at the Great Hall Madam Pomfrey is a whirlwind of motion direction and instructing without seeming to take a single breath. We are relieved of Lavender with the assessment that she should be just fine. I’m stumbling away from the makeshift stretcher on a mission to soothe my worry for the Weasely family and for Harry. At the very end of the hall I see several shocks of bright red hair and my feet pick up their pace of their own accord.  
It’s Mrs. Weasely who notices me first as she cranes her neck and scans the room intently, running towards me as soon as she catches sight of me. She pulls me into a soft hug and the weight of the day settles into me and hot tears pour down my face into her shoulder . I hear the sobs I let out but Mrs. Weasely is pulling back looking me over in panic .

“Hermione, we’ve been looking for you, where are you hurt? I need to know where you’re hurt.” I vaguely remember the crusting and fresh blood covering me as she gives me a gently shake.” Hermione! Where are you hurt! Are you okay? “

“It’s not..not mine.” I’m shaking and my legs give out,” I had to or he was going to.” I know that I’m babbling, I know that this is shock wearing off and reality setting in. I killed a man. I had good reason to kill him but it doesn’t make it any easier to admit. Harry and Ron are both dropping to their knees next to me and curling around me in a hug.

“Did you go loony? Running off alone like that! ” Ron is saying in a quiet voice and Harry is trying to smooth my crusted and tangled hair.

“We thought maybe you’d been.. We couldn’t find you but there’s so much blood everywhere we didn't know..”

“I’m sorry there was a first year I didn’t think, I thought I could stop it and be right back. He got behind me, I thought I was done for.”  
I don’t know how long we sit like that before Mrs. Weasely helps us to our feet and brings us into the little fold where she can see all of her family. Everyone is accounted for now and I can see the damage that has been done. George and Percy both look even paler than usual, with a grey cast to their usually fair skin. Fred is unconscious on a stretcher looking small and very much broken with a wrap around his head which is covered in blooming scarlet. He has several nasty looking cuts across his torso and deep red marks that will become bruises in the coming days.

“It was a wall.” Ron supplies horsely,leaving me at the foot of the bed with George as he gestures and walks around the stretcher to stand next to Percy,”A wall got blasted and nearly did Fred in. Percy managed to throw up a shield but not before Fred took a beating.”

 _“I tried”_ Percy snaps at him before hunching in on himself dropping his face into his hands. Mr. Weasely and Mrs. Weasely are there putting their hands on Percy’s shoulders telling him he did the only thing he could have done and that Fred was alive and that’s all that matters.

“Well at least one good thing came of this.” George starts but falters slightly before forcing a smile to his face as a sling an arm over my shoulders” At least now Fred will have to admit I am the better looking twin.”

Borderline hysteric laughter bubbles out of my mouth at this inappropriate joke and Fred groans loudly making all of us jump. Mrs. Weasely is a blur touching his arm gently asking if he can hear her? Can she get him anything?

“M’fine mum, just wondering if Forge really thinks he’ll ever be the better looking twin. Even on my deathbed I could catch any bird I wanted.”

Fred looks at us and tries to give a delicate sniff but it turns into another groan of pain which sets Mrs. Weasely whirling off to see about something for his pain followed by Mr. Weasely. Ginny who had been talking quietly but intently about something with Harry replaces her , scolding her brother for his near death experience.

“How dare you! “ She exclaims throwing one hand up and holding his with the other,” How dare you try and leave me here on my own with this lot!”

“OI! What about me?” George interjects feigning hurt.

“Especially you!” Ginny counters with a snort turning back to her injured brother with a sly smile” Honestly he only listens half the time and he asks what about him! ”

I give George a quick squeeze before ducking out from under his arm so he can move closer to his siblings. I take the spot next to Harry that Ginny had left vacant taking his hand up in mine gently. He’s holding himself still as stone and I know there’s something he’s trying to avoid.

“Lupin is dead. “ He says it so quietly at first I almost believe I’ve imagined it. And then he raises his face to mine and I can see the tears shining his green eyes and the flush under his skin and I know I didn’t. “Tonks is dead too. Teddy is never going to know his parents. “

Harry buries his face into his hands and I can see his shoulders starting to heave , he’s been trying to stay strong for everyone but in this one small moment he allows himself to cry. The grief for his parents, for his Godfather, for a mentor who became family and his wife who had fit in so cleanly like she’d always been there. For the countless others we didn’t know about yet who had died and for the uncertainty that came with their sacrifice.

If we lost what was it all for?

I rub small circles on his back ,”Lupin and Tonks gave their lives so that Teddy can grow up safe in a world where he doesn’t have to worry about shadows. He’ll know his parents through all of us and everyone who talks about them. Just like you know your parents through everyone who told you about them. And he has family who still loves him that will keep him safe including you.”

The shaking doesn’t stop but it does slow a bit, after a few minutes Harry sits up and gives me a tired smile but has set his shoulders in determination.

“Thank you, Hermione “ He says as he pulls me into a tight hug and for some reason this is feeling more like a goodbye than a thank you. I cling to him for just a moment before I realise I’m probably being silly and loosen my grip. He pats my leg and gives me another smile before he goes to throw an arm around Ron who has now joined in the ribbing of George. We are the most lively section of the Great Hall but nobody seems to mind. Ginny rolls her eyes at something Ron has said and shoves him playfully which has Harry stepping back out of the way to avoid becoming part of the crossfire.Ron catches my eye as Ginny and the twins go back and forth, clapping Harry on the back before skirting the group to come in my direction.

“ They’re so confident we are going to win.” I comment as he sits down heavily.

“We’ve already come this far haven’t we?” His voice is heavy and tired but hopeful still.”We really did want to come after you earlier, there were just too many.”

“I know, I understand. I ended up circling back around almost to where we started…you weren’t there any more of course but Luna and Pavarti… Pavarti! Have you seen Padma?” I ask starting with the realisation that Pavarti had been looking for her twin, that her focus had been torn between our fight and the worry that her twin was alone and possibly injured or dead.

“Padma is here, she was helping Madam Pomfrey when we got in with Fred. She was in a right state though, kept starting at the door and Madam Pomfrey looked a bit put out with her.”

“She was looking for Pavarti, I’m sure they missed each other when we brought in Lavender if Madam Pomfrey put her to work..” I say turning to look down the hall, trying to catch a glimpse of the two sisters.”

“Lavender? “ Ron’s voice is small and scared, the look on his face as I turn back is one of pure horror.

“She’s alive,” I amend quickly,” She fell off a balcony, the death eater she took with her cushioned most of the fall, he wasn’t so lucky but she should recover fine. I think maybe she had a broken arm and a concussion but we did the best we could. “

I leave off the bit about Fenrir for now, Ron is back to looking ashen and I don’t think he could handle any more details. He stands with a jerky movement muttering something about going to check on her since she doesn’t have any family here and I let him go.

I sit for a minute simply soaking up the fact that we are, mostly, intact and only moderately scathed. I'm taking this all in when I notice Harry is ruining my moment of peace. I know he thinks nobody notices him slowly inching away from the group. Reverting back to making himself small and quiet like he did when he was under the Dursley thumb so he wouldn’t be noticed. But I notice because I have spent the best part of seven years keeping him and Ron safe and as out of trouble as possible. I quietly get out of my seat and start after him , making him jump in surprise and I bring my hand down on his shoulder.

“Just where do you think you’re sneaking off to alone?” I hiss at him while he tries and fails to fend off his guilty expression.

“I needed the loo and I didn’t want to interrupt anyone. “ He replies rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and gesturing awkwardly to the Weasely clan with the other. “Ah see there’s Neville headed that way now, I’ll just go with him then.”

It’s abrupt and leaves me dazed but Neville’s face lights up when he sees Harry and they share a brief hug before Harry gestures towards the restroom and Neville nods in agreement. I watch until they’re out of sight though I know Neville will make sure Harry doesn’t do anything stupid. I allow myself to drift back into the fold of our little group , listening as everyone laughs and tries to ignore the fact that the clock is drifting ever closer to midnight. Closer to more fighting and more death. Looking down the length of the hall I can see Mrs. Weasely with pain potion in hand and Mr. Weasely at her elbow talking rapidly with what’s left of the order and whatever teachers they can gather.  
I’m getting more and more antsy as the minutes tick by, Harry really should be back soon , shouldn’t he? It couldn’t possibly be taking this long unless..unless something bad had happened. I’m on my feet again , moving quickly as I dare towards the corridor leading to the restrooms. On my way out I do spot the Patil twins sitting side to side next to Lavender Brown on her little cot , both have tear stained faces but expressions of pure joy, and it makes me feel a little more hopeful .  
Ron on her other side sees my expression of worry and , in a moment of unusual perceptiveness, excuses himself to join me. He checks the area we left his family in and doesn’t have to ask to know I’m worried about Harry. We skirt carefully by the adults and make it out the door unnoticed . At once both of us are running down the hallway and to the nearest lavatory which is in shambles. There are a few students attempting small repairs but it’s unusual, we continue to the next and the next after that.

“I can’t believe you just let him go!” Ron throws at me in an angry tone of voice.

“He went with Neville!” I cry indignantly,” What am I supposed to have gone into the loo with him and held his hand? Why weren’t you there to go with him!”

“I was with Lavender, she could have died!”

“I could have to! We all could have!” I break off as the library looms ahead, there are book pages and red everywhere and my heart breaks a little bit. I am scared to look into the library and see it desecrated, this space I had spent so many hours in, had felt safe in. Much to my luck we don’t have to go in because we catch Neville stepping out with the crumpled Sorting Hat in his grasp. Alone. He catches sight of me and instantly he has the same guilty look Harry had earlier. My stomach is tying itself in knots.

“Where is Harry, Neville? “

He opens his mouth to speak but we are all silenced.

_“Harry potter is dead. “_

We’re all stunned for a second and then we’re running to the front entrance with everybody who can run. Ron and I are clutching each-others hands and shoving people aside in our haste. Neville trails along in our wake looking dumbfounded.

‘If we lose what was it all for?’

On the steps of the school we break through the crowd to the forefront and recoil. There across the cobblestones and destroyed courtyard is Voldemort. Hagrid is kneeling and with all the gentleness his big hands can provide he lays my best friend looking very pale and still at Voldemort’s feet.

 **“No! No no no!”** I can hear Ginny’s half scream half sob as she tries to run past me out into the clearing but she’s pulled back into her fathers arms whimpering,”Let me go, I need to go to him”

 _“Come, now is the time to pledge your allegiance, no magical blood need be spilled here today. Put your faith in me, the boy died trying to flee. Come and join me or die.”_ Voldemort’s voice is like silk cutting through the air and he’s met with nothing but looks of disgust.

Just behind him Bellatrix is laughing like a child at Christmas, her grin growing wider, more predatory when she spots first me and then Neville next to me. I can feel him trying not to cringe away in disgust and I fidget with the sleeve covering the brand she carved into my arm.

I stare down at Harry willing him to move, to twitch or breath . Anything to show me that he is alive, that he’s not dead and that we haven’t fought and lost so much for nothing. But he remains motionless even as Nagini curls around his form . We remain motionless even though we’re still going to have to fight . Draco’s mother calls him and for a moment when he hesitates I see the uncertainty or maybe fear on his face before he crosses the divide to stand beside her. He looks as if he’d rather be anyone or anywhere else and I realise just how young he is, how young we all are.

Next to me Neville moves forward into the no-mans land between us and Voldemort.

 _“I’m disappointed, I was hoping for better, And who might you be, young man?”_ Voldemort looks like a snake measuring its prey, Bellatrix fidgets in her spot like a dog longing to be loosed on a rabbit.

“Neville..Neville Longbottom. “ He says his last name like it’s a shield to hold in front of himself. The laughter from the Death Eaters sounds like a tavern call, the only one unsmiling is Hagrid who’s face is filled with pain.

_“Well Neville, I’m sure we can find somewhere for you in our ranks, perhaps a position of high rank as your the first to-”_

“I’d like to say something!” Neville actually interrupts Voldemort and I hear the sound of disbelief travel through the crowd behind me. I feel a shift in the energy surrounding me ,everyone is preparing to fight again, Harry or no Harry.

And that is exactly what Neville tells Voldemort. That we will continue to fight with or without Harry, that people die everyday but we keep living. That even when were gone our memory lives on and the love people have for us lives on. It’s silent for a moment and then all hell breaks loose.

Voldemort has forced the sorting hat on Neville’s head and lit it on fire. We all watch in horror wanting to move forward but before anyone has time to intervene Neville not only pulls the hat off but pulls the sword of Godric Gryffindor from within but in one slice separates Nagini’s head from her body which falls limply. The screaming from both sides starts then.

**“Where is Harry?”**

**“Harry is gone”**

**“Harry isn’t dead!”**

_“Where is the boy!”_

_“Find Potter!”_

_“He’s the dark lords do not kill him!”_

There are spells seemingly flying from nowhere and I crane my neck around to look as the crowd jostles me, I feel a grip on my hand and find Ginny on the other end looking like fire made flesh. Hanging on her other hand is Luna almost back to her usual self and I wonder if later she’ll tell us about one of her whimsical creatures that must have brought Harry back from the dead. I see McGonagall in the lead to hold off Voldemort and I catch a small glimpse of what might be Harry before my view is obstructed yet again. Suddenly the crowd is breaking off in factions to fight Death eaters or defend those too injured to move and the bodies of the dead in the Great Hall.  
Ginny, Luna, and I release hands but stay shoulder to shoulder watching out for each other. We manage to take down two or three Death Eaters when Luna shoves me with more force than I though possible just as the all too familiar green spell goes whizzing between us. I whirl around in horror and find myself staring at Bellatrix who throws another curse our way which Ginny deflects coolly. Luna throws a curse as Ginny deflects and we begin the deadly dance with Bellatrix. Two of us throwing everything we have and one of us deflecting but she always seems to be one step ahead of us or she would be if she planned anything. The only thing she seems to really pay attention to is shielding herself.  
Her spells are cast wildly and fall where they may, she doesn’t flinch when she kills one of her cohorts. He slumps to the ground and her laughter never falters nor do her steps. We’re all becoming tired, we aren’t as fresh as Bellatrix and it’s becoming more and more obvious that we are doing more and more deflecting while she advances on us. I see Ginny’s spell cut through some of Bellatrix’s hair, she watches it fall to the floor with a blank mask before she turns her face up and screams to us in a full rage.

She’s screaming incoherently about killing all of us and the torture our families will go through now as she pours herself into her attack. All the focus that was lacking earlier is now locked onto us, Ginny in particular, at full force and we are desperately trying to shield each other and find something to stop her. We are inseparable from each other and Bellatrix can’t seem to find purchase until one of her stray spells sends chunks of wall raining down and we’re forced apart or be crushed.  
We’re only separated for seconds but it’s more than enough for her to raise her wand at Ginny ready to deliver a killing blow. My scream of terror at losing one of my best friends is drowned out by the most comforting bellow I’ve ever heard.

**“Not my daughter , you BITCH.”**

Mrs. Weasely Weasely sweeps Luna and I behind her and off to the side where Ginny is standing petrified both at having almost died and at the prospect of her mother dueling this deranged creature. We clutch onto Ginny to keep her from bolting into the action as Mrs. Weasely and Bellatrix slash and jab, brilliant flares of light illuminating the concentrated but confident look on Mrs. Weasely’s face and the look of pure hatred on Bellatrix’s. She’s no long smiling, now she’s gritting her teeth and appears to be losing ground. Her spells are shooting off wildly again and make ourselves small , though occasionally Bellatrix tries to send a curse our way which Mrs. Weasely throws it off, until she uses it to her advantaged. That one slip of concentration to throw a curse at Ginny leaves her wide open . The spell hits Bellatrix square in the chest sending her body crumpling to the ground like a rag doll.  
Mrs. Weasely turns to us and we run to her like children and let her gather us up in her arms in reassurance .

**Bang.**

It’s like a gunshot or a firework. There is screaming and then hushed silence before I can hear Harry talking. Mrs. Weasely is leading the way through the crowd and they part for her like she’s Moses.

She’s not Moses but she is **Mother** and that is one of her children putting his life on the line to protect everyone yet again. We follow her like a line of ducklings until we get to the forefront of the action. Harry is there in the centre with a shield between the crowd and Voldemort and himself. We are helpless as he duels with Voldemort and the crowd around us grows louder and louder as Harry’s Expelliarmus begins to overtake Voldemort’s killing curse until finally there is a violent explosion and Voldemort is finally dead.The shield comes down and Harry falls to his knees holding the Elder wand in one hand and looking absolutely dumbfounded at the suddenly silent crowd. 

We are the first to him. Mrs. Weasely cupping his face in her hands, Ginny and I on either side hugging him like it’s been years since we’ve seen him,and Luna standing dreamily behind him with a hand resting on his birds nest of hair. Whatever is left of the Death eaters are fleeing, dark plumes of smoke marking their departure. Ron and Mr. Weasely are there next joining our pile as the reality that we’ve made it and that we’ve won sinks in.  
It feels like a lifetime when it's only been a moment before Harry seems to find his senses and the tears that pour down his face don’t deter him from getting up to clap people on the back and hug friends. After a minute or two I manage to slip away for just a moment of silence, my head is pounding and the exhaustion is making its way into my bones. I go quietly back into the school and make my way to the Great Hall, it’s quiet inside and when I push open the door I’m met with several wands pointed in my direction. Nobody else has made it in yet to tell them we've won. 

George is at the forefront of the group and his face is a hard line until he registers my smile, gives a great big whoop and it’s infectious. Suddenly everyone who’s conscious and able is cheering. George wraps his arms around my waist and spins us around in circles a few times before he sets me back down and runs at breakneck speed to Fred who’s doing his best to sit up and cheer. Lavender Brown is a few cots down from me alone and small in her bed so I go to pat her hand gently.

“Hey,” I whisper quietly to her,” We won, it’s over. When you wake up…when you wake up everything is going to be different. “

I hear the doors to the hall open and in pours everyone to celebrate and to share grateful hugs with loved ones or to simply sit and wonder. The Patil twins return arm and arm to sit by Lavender and I excuse myself so they can have a moment alone of celebration with their friend. I choose to return to Fred’s bed taking up the bottom right corner which he puts on a production about.

“I cannot believe you’d steal a patients bed , you’ve taken the entire thing really.”

“Oh honestly it’s just the corner, you weren’t even using it! You’ll hardly miss it!”

“No I can feel the loss already , it’s like a gaping hole I'll never get back.” He’s trying to gesture but sets his arm back down with a grimace.

“Not that you’d know anything about that, you’re not holey , Fred.” George flicks his hair back to show off where his ear used to be and doing his best serious expression. I laughed before I could catch myself and watched his easy familiar grin slide into place.

“Hermione you might actually need the bed more than I do if you think George is that funny. “ Fred said with a twinkle in his eye while moving as if to scoot over so I could lay down. I rolled my eyes but kept my smile while George laughed and threw his arm over my shoulders as everyone finally made it back to us.


	2. Ring Toss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts somewhere. A bird starts as an egg, a pearl starts as sand, and hope starts with a small gesture. There is no shortcut to healing, time is the only true healer when it comes to loss but sometimes a smile or a laugh can help it along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriighhhhtt chapter two, planting some saplings here for the later chapters where the fluff is going to be when I make it that far. 
> 
> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors, I tend to write after work before bed and then I read it for editing purposes so many times my brain turns to mush. This chapter in particular went through a lot of revisions because I accidentally wrote the story out of order and then had to move giant chunks around to fit it all in together properly but if you see anything that needs correcting please don't hesitate to let me know.

_Ten days after the war ended I left for Australia but when I attempted to reverse the Obliviate that I’d implemented on my parents for their safety nothing had happened. Not a blink or a twitch , not even a look of confusion to indicate they’d been touched by my magic. I’d stayed in Australia for three months monitoring them and trying everything I knew to return their old identities and memories but nothing had worked._

_I had mentally prepared myself for this of course,the possibility that I wouldn’t be able to bring them back but it didn’t hurt any less. I had even used my war hero status to call in a wizard who was well versed in Legilimency and mind healing to help me. He’d tried at least twice before he told me the truth I had not wanted to hear, I had not just suppressed their memories, I had put so much will behind my spell to erase myself that I had cut those memories out. Like scraps of paper going into a camp fire they were gone and could not be brought back._

_I left the next morning, stumbling into the floo and choking out the name of the only safe place I could think of. I heard the surprised ,”Oof” as I tumbled out of the fireplace and into someone solid. I didn’t care who it was in that moment, the sobs came so hard my entire body shook with them, my grief was wave after wave and I was a drowning woman with no reprieve. My hair fell in my face as I crushed myself into the shoulder in front of me, letting myself be held like a child and listening to the quiet meaningless reassurances ._

" _Hermione, shh its okay, its okay. Shhhhh, don’t worry we’ll sort it out whatever it is. We’ll get it sorted out, it’s okay. ” The voice was deep and the hand rubbing soothing circles on my back never ceased .” Fred, run and get mum will you? “_

_My breath hitched and new sobs pushed their way up with the knowledge that I’d lost my own mother forever and it was entirely my fault. I had wanted so desperately to protect them that I had in exchange damned myself to do so. I could hear rapid footsteps now and a door opening somewhere before a smaller hand touched my back and I turned away from what must be George and into Mrs. Weasely’s soft form._

_Aside from Ron and Harry Mrs. Weasley was the only person I had confided in about Obliviating my parents. It had been a moment of weakness when I was so homesick I couldn’t eat before Bill and Fleur’s wedding that Molly had suggested I could visit them one last time before term started. I’d cried then and much like now Mrs. Weasley had held me and reassured me that I did what was best and that my parents would be proud of me just like she was._

_“It can’t be u-u-undone. I ca-han never go back and now I’m really all alone .” I sobbed into her shoulder. I heard the twins leave the room quietly, neither saying a word as their mother consoled me. She led me to one of the couches and sat with me ,my legs over hers and my head on her shoulder like I was five years old again._

_“Shhhh you are not alone Hermione, you’ve always been part of our family, I know it’s not the same but don’t ever feel like you don’t belong somewhere. I know your parents would be proud of you for doing what you had to, it was a big sacrifice to make and it was a very scary thing to do but you still did it and you will always have you memories of them. We’ve all lost so much in this war and I wish I could have spared you from it. “_

_“It’s my fault !“ I moaned out unhappily._

_“ You did what you had to do , love. We can’t change the past, we can only move forward to the future. When I lost my brothers…” Molly cleared her throat as though fighting off her own tears.” When I lost my brothers I thought I would never be happy again, I didn’t know how I could ever keep on living, but my children reminded me I had things I had to live for. I wanted to see them grow up , pursue their passions, be there for them when they fell to help them try again. It didn’t make it an easier to have lost my brothers but it did help to focus on those that were still with me. “_

_“ I didn’t get to say goodbye.” I sniffled hoarsely,” They’re out there but they’re not them any more and I’ll never have a chance to say goodbye as their daughter because they don’t know me. There’s no grave to visit or anywhere to lay flowers, they’re_ **_**right there** _ ** _but I can reach them . “_

_“It wouldn’t be an easier with a grave, Dear. If you would like we can lay out flowers and send off a proper goodbye? And of course you’re welcome to stay here as long as you’d like …”_

After I’d come back from Australia I hadn’t stayed at the Burrow despite Molly’s offer, being around the Weasley family had been too much for me at first. I’d withdrawn for weeks as I grieved and was swept into myself in an unstoppable current.

However when I managed to draw myself out of bed and into the kitchen for something to drink I had found a small parcel with my name scrawled on it in messy handwriting.I eyed it suspiciously. I wasn’t sure how it had gotten here with my wards in place, which had turned even my best friends away, but I would eventually make the effort to find out. I wasn’t in the mood for jokes and I nearly left the package there untouched when the small note under it caught my eye. It was on the official Weasely’s Wizard Wheezes parchment meaning one of the twins had to have put it here. I decided I should open it before the damn thing exploded or turned my kitchen upside down, I lifted the package and took the note in one hand.

_“Hermione,_

_I’m not sure what happened and mum wont budge on telling us no matter how much we badger her. We’re all worried about you but especially mum and the boys. Fred and I opened the shop before the war because we thought people needed to smile during a dark time, we reopened after because winning the war doesn’t erase our loss or right everything bad that happened but a smile and a laugh is the best medicine to start. I don’t know what happened when you went off but it hurt to see you cry Mione._

_I hope this can bring you round,_

_George._

As I finished reading the note the package sprang open and a tiny figure holding a tiny book sat on the palm of my open hand, cautiously I touched the book with the tip of my finger and to my surprise the figure responded with a very indignant,

“Oi! Bit more gently there miss. Don’t bend the pages. “

I stared at it dumbfounded for a minute as it adjusted to a sitting position and set the book down in its lap.

“Hellloooooo , you okay? Didn’t mean to give you a fright or anything.”

“No, no I’m perfectly fine I just wasn’t expecting you to talk…” I trailed off not sure how to explain I didn’t know what it was.

“That’s alright then, most people don’t expect it unless they buy me them self. I’m a bookish, place me on any book for just a moment and then I can read it to you anywhere at any time. I can also listen when you talk and keep a diary no one else can access for when you want to get your thoughts in order or if you want to get out your feelings, the more we talk the more I will learn and grow as a companion to you. “

It seemed pleased with itself and I stared at it confused .

“I thought the red head said you’re the smartest person he knows.. I could have sworn..” The little being was muttering to itself which made Hermione smile just a tiny bit.

“I’m so sorry I was just a little surprised is all, it’s very nice to meet you,erm? I’m sorry I haven’t asked you for a name yet?”

“I don’t have one, I’m simply a Bookish, we aren’t made with names. If you’d like to select one I’m more than happy to accept it. “

“Oh. Well I feel bad calling you nothing but Bookish so.. “ I thought long and hard before snapping my fingers.” That’s it! How do you like ‘Matilda’? Oh I used to love that story when I was younger, its about a little girl who has powers and loves to read and I wanted to be just like her!”

“The little creature looked thoughtful for a moment before it nodded its head,” I think I like Matilda, a very nice name indeed, if you have the book may I see it?”

I happily took the Bookish over to an empty spot on the shelf and plucked the novel from another which it happily climbed on.

‘I’ll have to set up a little living area for Matilda later .’

“This is an interesting book ,do you want me to read it to you?” Matilda asked after several minutes of silence and I shook my head.

“Not tonight but thank you, can I get you anything or do anything for you before I go back to bed?” I asked gently noting the happy expression the figure wore as it stood up and gave a small stretch before turning to look at the shelf it was on.

“ Oh no I will be quite fine with all these books you have. I do have one final task I must complete now that you’ve accepted me to stay. “ There was small patches of coppery hair beginning to sprout on Matilda’s head which I marveled at as she turned to me.” You are invited to Weasley family dinner tomorrow evening at five o’clock and the red headed one hopes you will accept. “

Minor dread filled my stomach but I nodded a yes and bid Matilda goodnight as she climbed onto yet another book contentedly. Before I laid down for bed I pencilled a quick note to George and sent it off with my owl .

_“George,_

_Thank you for the Bookish, I love her and I’ve named her Matilda. I will be at family dinner tomorrow, I’m sorry I’ve made you all worry but I’ll make it up to you._

_Thank you again,_

_Hermione x_

As I climbed into bed that night I smiled for the first time in months and fell into a deep sleep.

_“How did you get into my vault?” The hiss in my hear is lethal and fingers dig into my skin as Bellatrix grabs my face to bring it closer to hers. I can feel her grimy nails break skin as she gives me a violent shake but it is nothing compared to the Cruciatus curse she’d just endured. ” What . Did. You. Take. You can tell me willingly and die a quick death or I’ll break you before I kill you slowly. “_

_I say and do nothing, I give no indication to this insane woman in front of me that I will help her in any way, I know I will not talk because they still don’t know for sure that they have Harry. With an angry snarl she shoves me back as hard as she can, I crash into the floor and my vision goes black as my head hits the hard wood, I’m sluggish as I attempt to fight back. The curse hits me again like fire running through my bones and up my spine and this time I hear myself screaming and an echo back._

_High ringing laughter cuts the air as the pain stops for just a moment and I feel my arms and legs pinned down before warm breath hits my ear, I blink to clear my vision but it’s clouded by masses of dark coiling hair ._

_“I know you took it from my vault you filthy mudblood!”_

_Bellatrix abruptly pulls back from me grabbing my hair in her fist twisting my face towards a pile of our things. To one side I see the sword of Gryffindor and then my face is snapped back to hers._

_“I know you stole it, how did you get in?”_

_I hear my name being screamed from somewhere bellow us when the Crucio floods my senses again and drowns me out. I would give anything for it to end, to walk out of here and never have to look back, anything but Harry’s life. I’ve been screaming so long I’m out of air and gasp in a sob feeling the throb in my head._

_“ It’s a fake, it’s a fake !” I’m gasping only to be struck across my face._

_“_ **_**Liar!”** _ **

_I brace myself for the Crucio again but instead Bellatrix motions to the side and someone steps forward to hand her a knife. My stomach drops because I know this is going to be so much worse, Crucio is the most unimaginable pain but it’s all consuming and you don’t have time to focus. A knife is a focused single pain that every instinct your brain can muster will tell you to try and escape from, you have time to think about every slice and puncture._

_“I’ll teach you to steal from me. I’ll teach you to forget your rightful place under us!”_

_I can feel her lean over my arm as my skin separates under the first slice making me nauseous, I squirm as far as I can under the magical restraints pleading with her._

_“Please , please it’s a fake . It’s a duplicate !”_

_My head is swimming as she continues down my arm, I can feel a single tear fall from my face and then-_

My chest is heaving and I can feel myself soaked in a sheen of sweat with sheets sticking to my skin. The room seems to be pressing in on me and my stomach turns over , I scramble out of bed and bolt to the loo managing to drop to my knees before I vomit. The shiny white scar on my arm mocks me as I reach up to flush the loo shakily before sitting back against the cracked wall. I can hear rain pattering softly on the bathroom window and see the condensation as the brisk September air meets warm glass.

I sit for a few minutes before I rise slowly from the cool floor, rinsing my mouth out with water from the tap . I stare at myself in the mirror and take in the haggard appearance that now belongs to me. Dark purple rings have blossomed under my eyes, I have a sickly look to my skin and there’s a hollowness to my eyes. Worry lines that used to only exist for studying and Harry and Ron’s bad habits are now a permanent fixture on my face which has become thin and drawn.

Groaning I splash water on my face before sweeping my birds nest into a tangled mass and securing it with an unsnappable hair tie, a product by the Weasley twins as part of their self care line. They’d heard me complain enough times over the years about mine breaking that they’d spent ages developing one that could be stretched quite far and retain its elasticity but wouldn’t snap.

It had been presented it to me as an early birthday present when they first opened the shop but I think they really just wanted a guinea pig to test it out and at that point I was more than happy to accept. They’d also taken great interest in muggle face masks, bath bombs, and bubble baths which they’d immediately begun developing plans for with promises Ginny and I could be the first to try when they were ready since I’d given them the idea. Those I was a bit more skeptical about.

Shaking my head at my reflection in the mirror I turn away and return to my room for my wand before I pad down the hallway to the kitchen. Soft grey light filters into the room from the three massive windows of the living area and the smaller window in the kitchen. They were the main reason I’d chosen this flat. I’d lined the walls of the living room with massive bookshelves and placed the well loved overstuffed couch as well as a small end table and coffee table in front of the middle window.

Curling up with a good book and a hot cup of tea or perhaps some fire whiskey with the natural light coming in was one of my favourite ways to spend the day. And there were many days. Since the war ended it’s been nearly impossible for us to go out without being accosted by press or well wishers and it wasn’t only aimed at Harry now. Ron and I couldn’t find a moments peace and neither, by extension, could the rest of the Weasley family, Neville Longbottom, or Andromeda Tonks.

We don’t have to go out, thanks to the lifelong pension Harry, Ron, and myself were all awarded for our service to the wizarding world and the sacrifices we had made. Still I miss being able to browse the book shop without disguising myself or even stopping for a Butterbeer at pub. I am grateful that ,for now, I don’t have to face crowds of people or any of their prying questions.

With a flick of my wand I send the kettle to fill and light the stove for it to settle on, next I set the fireplace roaring to fend off the minor chill that had crept in when it dwindled . I scrunch my toes into the new plush carpet as I pursue my bookshelves, pausing to smile at Matilda who appears to be sleeping on top of the book she’s named after. I trail my fingers over glossy muggle novels, the rough dragon hide casing of some of my more expensive magical tombs. I fondly run my fingers down the spine of my very first copy of “Hogwarts :A History” but feel my expression sour when I see “The Tales of Beedle the Bard” nearby.

I still have not entirely forgiven Dumbledore for all he put us through though I understand why he did it. I turn my nose up and move away from that shelf, eager to find something I can slip away from reality into but the quiet of my apartment seems daunting suddenly so I flick my wand towards the radio sending an Elton John song my parents used to play crooning out.The kettle begins whistling pulling me from my memories and wakes Matilda who sits up slowly and stretches slowly. I gently pull a packet of Earl Grey from the shelf before shutting the cupboard and dropping it into the cup, as I pour the water colour blooms out and a little tension leaves my shoulders. I checked the clock hanging on the wall above the couch, barely eleven in the morning and I feel jittery knowing I’m expected at the burrow at five.

I grab my cup of tea carefully and offer Matilda my hand which she steps daintily into before making my way to the couch where I wrap myself in a thick comforter. I tuck her under the edge of the blanket and she looks content when I summon one of my favourite novels from the shelf and sit back to sip and read aloud but after an hour of trying it becomes clear that is not going to soothe me. The book in my hands that brought me comfort so many times before are meaningless now and I sigh quietly as I carefully set it on the table which confuses my poor little Bookish.

I sink back into the couch knowing despite my hopes I will not sleep and lay there in the quiet of my home. I’m breathing in and out slowly and reminding myself I’m still alive and that I will be okay even when it feels impossible that life will go on. I groan and thrown an arm over my eyes before kicking my legs and sitting up abruptly.

“If I can’t relax then I’ll just keep busy instead!” I tell her throwing myself off the couch and dragging the nearest box over to a vacant shelf.

“Will you please help me over, I’d like to see the books you’re unloading if you don’t mind?” She calls to me looking just a little indignant of needing help . I make another note to build a walkway of some sort so she can get around more easily. I move her over and she stands to one side as I bend down towards the box.

I reach in and grab several books at once before I carefully set them down and repeat the process. It’s soothing to see the shelf fill up and I’m grateful I had the foresight to pack the boxes in the order I’d want them unloaded in even though Harry and Ron had made fun of me for it. The smell of old parchment and the feel of soft worn pages help set my mind at ease and I find myself pausing every now and then to open to a random page and take in some of the story to her. I go through several boxes in this manner, chatting all the while and laughing when she makes a witty joke before my back begins to ache and I decide a nice hot shower is in order.

I leave Matilda to browse and I free my hair from the tie on my way to the bathroom, strands falling in my eye as it comes loose. I run a hand gently through it and find it snarled beyond belief. I grab a bottle of hair smoothing and de-tangling potion from the edge of the tub,

****

****“For the curly haired witch in** ** ****your life!”** **

****

but realise I’ve been neglecting to shop when I turn it over to find it empty.

‘I’ll have to remember to go shopping tomorrow..do I have polyjuice left..’

I grab a wide tooth comb before I step into the shower feeling goosebumps as the stream hits my skin; I sigh in pleasure as the hot water washes away some of the tension my muscles retain after a night of horror and begin to lather with my favourite body wash. The warm sweet smell of honeysuckle floods the room and wraps me in its comforting scent, I shampoo my hair carefully before applying a generous amount of conditioner.

I hum quietly to myself as I work the comb through my hair in sections and enjoy the routine of these actions. I turn to rinse the last of the conditioner from my hair when I hear something heavy fall and a small scream and I freeze. Panic rises in me as I slip out of the shower wrapping myself in a robe and grabbing my wand off the bathroom counter. I open the door quietly and press myself against the wall as I make my way towards the kitchen.

I’m straining to hear anything but the only thing I can hear is my heartbeat, my hands are shaking and as I round the corner to the kitchen the clock is on the floor still ticking away. A small hole in the wall where the nail used to be tells me perhaps I should have done a better job hanging it up. I sink to the floor letting out a loud peal of laughter at my own stupidity and my own anxiety.

“What was it?” A small voice calls out to me.

Reaching out to grab the clock I grip the smooth counter edge and pull myself to a stand shaking my head and Matilda comes creeping out from behind a book ,” It was just a clock ! I’m sorry it scared you !”

‘Honestly Hermione of all things you’re jumping at a clock. A clock!’

I brush my fingers over the intricate metal work framing the face of the clock and chuckle again before setting it down. I turn and begin cleaning up the water left on the floor with a few motions of my wand as retrace my steps to the loo where I quickly finish rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. I’m eager now to be out of the flat and at the Burrow surrounded by family where I wont jump irrationally at shadows or feel the past clawing at me.

‘I’m sure Molly wont mind me coming a bit early to help her with dinner. ‘

I step up to the mirror again and begin pulling out bottles from the cabinet. Slowly I rub a salve under my eyes and watch as the magic disguises the sleepless violet. Next is enchanted cream that brings colour back to my face and makes it appear fuller; its almost undetectable which is exactly why I’d purchased it, I was tired of being badgered about things outside my control. I smooth one more cream over the worry lines and it softens them considerably.

I grimace at my hair knowing a drying spell will make it frizzy and glancing at the empty bottle of hair tamer. Grabbing out sections I quickly plait it deciding I’ll deal with it being damp when I get home instead of leaving it to its own devices. Glancing in the mirror I look ..almost like myself. Or rather like the Hermione before the war and grief set in, the Hermione everyone still looks for even now. I catch a glimpse of the scar on my arm as I reach up to put bottles away.

****Mudblood** **

I frown deeply and trace the brand Bellatrix had left on my arm that could not be gotten rid of. I had seen countless healers and tried every salve, cream, and spell I could possibly think of. The blade had been enchanted and there was no way to cover the marks it left behind.

****Mudblood** **

I am a mudblood, she hated my guts and would have killed me if Dobby had not saved us and yet I’m still here and she is not. I feel the twinge of a smile on my face as a small amount of satisfaction hits me knowing that she didn’t get what she wanted in the end. I break my gaze from the scar on my arm and take one last glance in the mirror giving a small satisfied nod.

I stuff my feat into a pair of boots and then grab a heavy cloak from the rack before I make my way into the living room. I survey the book and the cup still sitting on the table with a small frown before I push it away and square my shoulders, determined not to let myself fall into a mood. Matilda watches me with interest as she dangles her legs from the book shelf and swings them.

“I wont be out too late but if you need anything you can use this to get around, it’ll take you anywhere in the house you’d like to go.” I tell her flicking my wand and watching as the model plane I’ve conjured soars over to the bookshelf. I wanted something she could comfortable sit inside without falling out of.

“Don’t worry about me miss, please enjoy your evening!” She says with a smile and small wave.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes before centering my mind on the Burrow.

****Crack.** **

****

All the air feels like it’s being squeezed out of my body and I’m suddenly very glad I haven’t eaten yet today because I think I’d be sick again. I feel my feet touch down in the fields before the rest of me seems to catch up and I stumble once before righting myself. I don’t think I will ever get use to the unpleasantness of apparition which is unfortunate because it’s such a convenient way to travel.

‘I wonder if motion sickness medication might help.’ I ponder vaguely as I begin the short walk to the Burrow. Anyone in the house will know I’m on my way due to the wards set up by Mr. Weasley but ahead I can see shapes flying lazy circles in the sky though I’m not totally sure who’s on the brooms. I count five in total but they disappear behind the towering structure of the Burrow when I round a small corner.

“Hermione! Oh it’s good to see you !”On the steps Molly is waiting for me with opens arms and tears shining in her eyes. She gives me a big hug before we step into the house and I revel in the comforting smell of freshly baked bread and different spices as it mingles with the smell of old fabric and smoke from the fireplace. I’ve only been away for a few months but it feels like a lifetime and I’m happy to be back.

“ And you know Ron is slated to start auror training in a month or so and Lavender is heartbroken that he’s willingly putting himself in danger. Harry turned it down, bless him, said he’d rather prepare to take up a position at Hogwarts ! Oh and has he told you he’s going to renovate Grimmauld place and he’s going to move in? Ginny wants to move with him and of course he’s all for it but I told her she absolutely ****had**** to finish her last year of school first even though she thinks she doesn’t need it because she wants to play Quidditch ! Just like her brothers she is , always willing to take a risk with so little thought for the full picture! I do have to admit the twins have done exceedingly well with the shop but I still worry! ” Molly is talking in her usual cheerful current of chatter and I get the impression she’d doing it for my benefit which makes me feel guilty.

“Molly I want to apologise to you..I’m so sorry I made you , made everyone worry. I hope you know I’m grateful to be considered part of your family.”

She slows her pace and tucks my arm into hers with a smile. 

" You don't need to apologise to me, love, i never doubted that you'd come back when you were good and ready. We missed you considerably and we were all very worried about you but I knew you needed time to heal and that's just what I told the lot of them. ' Everyone copes differently and everyone heals differently, you give that girl her space and be here waiting when she's ready .' " Molly wags her finger severely in front of us as we make our way into the house but the smile on her voice contradicts the scolding voice she's using. 

"Thank you , Molly. May I help you with dinner, I know I'm here early and-" 

A large crashing noise interrupts me and someone swears as the sound of feet race towards us , I can hear multiple voices arguing with each other and getting closer with each second. 

" Move, Gin she was **our** friend first so we have the right to -!" Ron is exclaiming sounding a bit out of breath. 

" Well she's my **best** **friend** **now** so I'm going first!" Ginny exclaims and there's a grunting noise followed by a heavy thud. Not one moment later does a red streak crash into me, pulling me into a vice like embrace before Ginny cries,"Hermione! I've missed you so much, are you alright? I can't believe you're here, there's so much to catch up on!" 

"Ginny you're going to kill her, let her breath!" Ron grumbles coming into the room and rubbing his knee, Ginny steps back and I see him glaring daggers at the back of her head. The thud I heard must have been Ginny making sure she'd win the race out to me by sending Ron crashing to the floor.

"Please don't kill Hermione I haven't even gotten to say hello yet!" Harry looks happier and healthier than I've ever seen him, his skin has some colour to it and his green eyes are shining with unbridled joy. He's filled out considerable and is taller than I seem to remember. 

I step away from Molly and Ginny and pull my two closest friends into a fierce hug. I can feel myself tearing up but I can feel Harry and Ron's tears on my neck too so I let them fall. We stay like that for several minutes until someone clears their throat behind us and we break apart. Now its my turn to launch myself at someone and George stumbles back with the suddenness of my hug before he returns it a little hesitantly, stooping down a bit to accommodate our height difference. 

"Thank you, George. " I whisper quietly and he pats my back gently before breaking our hug, he looks at my face as he pulls away then pauses for just a moment and seems like he's going to say something. Before he can Percy comes into the room complaining that everyone not only left him but that they discarded their brooms all over the garden. Everyone is so distracted telling him not to be such a git that they don't seem to notice the flush creeping up George's neck when he turns to follow them back outside for clean-up on Molly's orders and I wonder if he's embarrassed he helped me. I don't get to stop and ponder this because Molly rolls her eyes indulgently as they crowd back outside shouting that we'll catch up during dinner before she takes my arm in hers again. 

" I would love some help with dinner, I think it's going to be a very long night." 


	3. Nuts and Bolts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life keeps going after death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here after a hurricane scare, my job schedule changing, and a personal break-down ! I actually quite like this chapter even though I've realised I don't know what direction this story is going in nor do I have any plans laid out. Oops! Anyways if there's mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know , I have a bad habit or mixing up letters or putting words out of order but it looks fine to me when I read it. 
> 
> As always I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters but God I fucking wish I did.

Dinner at the Weasley household was always loud but I forgot just how loud it is in the last few months. Though we just finished dinner nobody is making to move as we chatter and laugh, we’re a small army and the rumble of jubilant voices fills the Burrow.

“No way ! Remember when Fred n George took me round to Harry’s house when those muggle locked him in his room? “ Ron is laughing as Molly scowls looking between Ron and the twins to my right who seem to be vibrating in their seats. I glance towards them warily because I know they’re up to something but am drawn back by Harry’s snicker.

“ It was Ron’s idea mum,” Fred starts throwing a piece of crust at Ron who bats it away rolling his eyes.

“He basically made us do it. Forced us even , threatened to fly there all himself on a broom.” George joins leaning forward propping his elbows on the table and putting his chin to his palms.” You always did tell us to take care of him so how could we let him do that? “

“Like you two weren’t just dying to take that bloody car.” Percy mumbles so quietly I almost don’t catch it but he says it with a soft expression.

“You lot ripped the bars off my window and Vernon landed in the hedge! I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw the car, thought I might have gone bonkers!” Harry bursts out unable to hold in his laughter. Ginny rolls her eyes but I see the smile slipping onto her face though I can see her try to hide it with a sip of water.

“Best thing we ever did, look at us now thanks to Harry.” Fred grins getting up and clapping Harry on the shoulders as Harry flushes scarlet.

“I didn’t do anymore than the rest of you did.” Harry mumbles trying to shrink but as always the twins have perfect timing and Fred drifts away throwing a quick grin back to the table, or rather at George who nods ever so slightly next to me, before he disappears into the kitchen. I glance around and realize no one else has seemed to notice. Percy clears away his plate saying something about a new book he’s got upstairs .

“ You know I loved that car, one of the finest enchantments I ever did.” Mr.Weasley sighs breaking into the conversation before he takes a bite from one of the pies we’d made earlier,” Oh, this is just spectacular Mollywobbles, you’ve outdone yourself. “

Molly glows and gestures at me with a big smile,” I had help from Hermione, she hasn’t lost her touch and I’m sure she’s been practicing while she’s been away.”

The mood shifts and I can feel everyone’s eyes shift towards me and I throw a grin on my face and give a small laugh determined not to cry.

“Of course I have ,Molly. I couldn’t let all those delicious recipes and all your lessons go to waste! I kept the boys and myself fed when we were…travelling but I didn’t get to make all of our favorites so I enjoyed getting to make them when all was said and done. “

I’m fibbing because I haven’t cooked a proper meal since Australia but the tension drains out of the room and I can feel the atmosphere lighten . In the kitchen I hear a small clatter but when I turn back George is there with a too innocent look plastered to his face that I recall from every time I’d caught the twins breaking the rules at Hogwarts.

“So what is Fred doing in the kitchen? “ I asked turning my head and making sure to lower my voice while leaning toward George so Molly doesn’t hear me. She and Arthur seem to be talking seriously though not angrily about something and I’m grateful they seem to be lost to their own conversation. He looks startled for a split second before he too casually leans back with an arm falling over the back of my seat and an easy grin clicks into place.

“ I’m not sure what George is doing, I’m Fred.”

“No you are not.” I say crisply leaning back to trap his arm between my back and the seat. He can’t free himself without making a scene and if the breezy way Fred tried to drift off is any indication it’s obvious they don’t want any extra attention.

“I am!” He insists trying to slide his arm out from behind me but I push myself back harder making it look as though I’m simply crossing my legs.

“You are _not._ “ I know it drives them crazy that I can tell them apart but I’m not interested in playing the ‘Which Weasley Weasel?’ game tonight, I’m much more interested in the small wisps of baby pink smoke I can see edging their way under the kitchen door which has quietly been closed. I feel another gently tug of the arm behind me and give a decently volumed throat clearing which inadvertently catches Ron’s attention. He looks confused as he takes in what seems to be George’s arm casually falling over the back of my chair but seems to shrug it off just as easily.

“Goin for Umbridge impression of the year Mione? Almost gave me a heart attack thinking she was hiding somewhere ready to pounce. “

Everyone laughs at that including George who seems to realize -I- have realized they’re trying to be discreet since his arm goes slack.

“Oi Gin did you hear about the Harpies?” George throws into the conversation and suddenly the table is alight in Quidditch talk and by talk I mean outbursts and quick barbs. After several years I know by now that once Quidditch talk starts it can go four hours which I’m sure is exactly the kind of distraction George was hoping for.

“ Okay so I am George.” The whisper at my ear makes me jump a bit and I whip my head around ready to tell him off for doing it but find myself pulling back when I realize how close he is. He’s close enough for me to take in bits of green in golden brown eyes , the freckles I’ve grown so used to on all the Weasley’s framing his eyes like a mask over his nose and across his cheeks up towards his temples. His face is sharper than it use to be and his features much more defined including the bump on his nose where it had broken in an explosion and they hadn’t fixed it properly.

George had explained to me it was on of their first times using the spell and after it was done he’d have to have re-broken it to try the spell again. I find I’ve been staring and roll my eyes for an excuse to stop analyzing George as though I’ve never seen him before . I know its only because I’ve been gone for so long that I feel the need to take his features in but I don’t want to keep staring.

“Oh are you ?” I ask dryly crossing my arms and shaking my head,” I hadn’t the faintest idea. So what is it that you two are scheming? “

“ Scheming? Scheming! You wound me, Granger, a shot straight to the heart. “ His free pulls to his chest and he clutches his shirt. “ And all this even after I fought through all those ridiculously strong wards for you.”

“Speaking of my wards how did you manage to get through? They should have been absolutely impossible to-” I tilt forward and allow him to take his arm back only to rest my hand on the top of eager to know how he’d bested me.

“I had something of yours , it had a charm to return it to its proper place when it entered your dwelling, I wrapped the package in it and then mum and I did some pretty heavy spellwork so the package inside it wouldn’t be rejected. Took us the better part of two weeks to get it to work, everything we sent with Harry and Ron came flying back out at them like an arrow. “

I grin sheepishly as he raises one pale eyebrow asking for an explanation.

“ I, I erm, didn’t want letters when I wasn’t accepting visitors. I retract my arm and loosely wrap them around myself trying to remain casual. “ I didn’t have them up at first but when the first letter came I felt awful, I just wasn’t..I felt like I couldn’t..” I lift one hand in a helpless gesture before I let it fall back against myself.

“What happened?”

The question is so short and simple that it catches me off guard and I find myself with nothing to say. Instead tears prick in my eyes and I blink them away and shake my head gently which George seems to understand that it’s still too raw to discuss.

“So how do you tell us apart?” He asks grandly changing the subject and now it’s my turn to lean away but he manages to hook a hand through the crook of my elbow.

“Oh no you don’t, I’ve got to know. How’d you know it was Fred in the kitchen and not me? Ever since I got this slap on ear with a bit of a wave from the ol’ wand even mum can’t tell us apart. “

I don’t know how to tell him that it’s strikingly obvious which twin is which. The slight difference in the timber of their voices, the softer look in Georges eyes, that George’s mouth tends to pull ever so slightly to the right when he smiles or that he has a cluster of freckles that remind me of the big dipper on his left cheek just under his eye.

“ It’s simply a gift I suppose.” I reply airily and before I stick my tongue out at him. He opens his mouth to say something when Ginny’s voice interrupts him turning my head and catching his attention.

“George you’re the one who brought up Quidditch and you’re not even listening to tell Ron he’s wrong about the Chudley Cannons winning the next World Series even though they haven’t won for _literally ages_!”

“Sorry Gin, I remembered Hermione isn’t big on Quidditch so I thought I’d keep her entertained while you lot fought. Though seriously Ron, a new Seeker isn’t going to win them the Series. “

I can tell from the tone in his voice that this was something Ron had been talking about incessantly for at least the last week if not longer.

“They haven’t won a game since, what, eighteen forty-six?” I ask drudging up all the facts I can recall from our time at Hogwarts.

“Yeah but they’ve got a really great Seeker this year, absolutely bonkers! He never seems to miss and they say…”

“They do not say-” Ginny starts in with a scoff and Harry raises both his hands in the air.

“Gin let him finish what he’s got to say so we can debate instead of-”

“No everyone is saying they have a real chance this year!” Ron is insisting to his sister who tosses her long fiery hair over her shoulder.

“Do you consider yourself everyone Ronald?”

“Harry agrees with me!”

“I said the Seeker was fantastic not that I thought he’d win them the Series though.” Harry says slowly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hah! See?” Ginny exclaims jumping in her seat a little bit.

A scuffling noise and the sound of cupboards being closed draws my attention back toward the kitchen and I see George looking too. When he turns back it’s my turn to raise an eyebrow to which George simply shrugs and starts picking at the leftover food on his plate as deliberately as he can. Slowly I rise to my feet with my plate, skipping George to go round the table before ducking around Ron and Ginny who are now leaning eye to eye over the table in a full argument. I collect their sets and Harry is laughing and shaking his head at me but doesn’t move to stop them knowing Molly will once it breaks through the conversation she’s having with Mr. Weasley.

“May I take your plates?” I ask though I hate to interrupt them.

“Oh yes, thank you love. “ Molly says absent-mindedly patting my arm and stacking their plates and silverware for me, I give her a nod and carefully make my way over the George’s seat which is now vacant. I collect his plate carefully and walk quietly as I can to the door though I know the rising sound of the familial argument will drown out my steps. Nudging the mood with my foot the door sweeps open to reveal an empty and quiet kitchen which I was not expecting.

Placing the dishes in the sink I fill it to the top with hot sudsy water and leave them to soak while I dry my hands. I whisk my wand through the air and food begins to float in the doorway putting itself away in the proper places. As the door swings shut again behind the last dish I see Molly’s head turn towards the argument at the table.

“That is enough!” I hear her stern voice cut above the rest and it instantly goes quiet in the house.

“Sorry mum.” Ron and Gin both sound apologetic, though I know they’ll pick it up again later, and then normal chatter seems to resume though I can’t make out the words being said. I breathe in the quiet and feel the first hints of social fatigue seeping in. I know Matilda is waiting for me at home with a good book and a nice cup of hot tea but my heart isn’t done catching up yet. I feel like I’m making up for years of lost time rather than just a few months.

Out the window over the sink in the back garden I can see two shadowy figures ducking in and out of the grass surrounding the house. It’s obviously Fred and George when the beam of light from the kitchen window manages to catch their shocks of red hair as they come back for more of whatever they’re dispersing into the field. I slip out the door and sit on the step to watch them work, it’s a flawless system and I can hear them laughing as they go about it.

“Bet you mum is going to lose it .” I hear Fred call quietly with anticipation colouring his words.

“Oh she’ll be absolutely thrilled, can’t imagine she hasn’t been anticipating something like this .Ow! Bloody rut in the ground.”

“Carefully Georgie. Wouldn’t want you missing the big show when we’ve been planning it for ages.”

“ Glad Hermione finally made it around , the waiting was plain killing me but Harry insisted she’d come round soon enough.”

“What’d you send her anyway? “

“ Just a little trinket or two from the shop , you know how much her and Gin adored the ‘Witchly Wonders’ line. Figured if I could get it past the wards it’d drive her crazy until she had to come over and find out how I did it. “ It’s said so smoothly that I’m startled that George isn’t being fully truthful with Fred. I know for a fact they have never sold anything like Matilda at their shop. Speaking of Matilda I’ll have to see if Molly can teach me to make little clothes for her.

“I’m glad she made it,” Fred begins hesitantly stepping out of the field.” when Ron and Harry came in but the door closed right after it felt wrong somehow. Not to mention they never shut up about it.”

My heart pangs in my chest and I feel guilt wash over me again for leaving my best friends lost in the dark.

“You know I think I even missed her nagging about being more careful when we invent. “ George comes out dusting his hands off on his jeans which vaguely glow for a moment.

“ It’s a wonderful thing that I’m here now then.” I call from the dark step making both boys jump out of their skin as I stand up and stretch. Its cold outside and I shiver realising I probably should have brought my cloak out with me. The boys shift nervously as I approach them across the lush grass.

“Hermiioonnee, how long have you been out here?” Fred is trying to charm his way out of trouble though why he thinks it will work on me now when it hasn’t since we first met is a mystery to me.

“Not long, I was clearing the dishes and putting away dinner when I saw the two of you out here ducking about in the grass, old habits die hard I guess so I came to see what you were doing.”

“Are you going to tell mum?” George’s voice has a pleading edge to it as though we’re back at school and I’m still a prefect.

“No I am not going to tattle to your mother George because we’re all adults now. I came to see what you’re doing to make sure you don’t blow up the Burrow or catch the grass on fire. “

“ Well that stings, we’re very successful business men now Granger!” Fred chimes genuinely looking hurt and I frown.

“Give us at least a little credit here !” George joins from my other side .

“ I do give you credit for being successful businessmen , ** **but**** “ I add holding up a finger” The last time I was at the shop just before the wedding Fred did blow something up in the back room. And there was the time last year when you blew a hole in Percy’s wall an-”

“ That doesn’t count because he wasn’t even home because he was being a git about the ministry!” Fred cuts me off a little indignantly but I don’t let him keep going.

“You still blew a hole in the wall Percy or not!” I cry throwing my hands up .

“ Relax Hermione, we haven’t blown anything up in at least a week and that was at the shop!” George offers cheerfully throwing an arm around my shoulder while Fred takes the other side towing me back towards the door.

“Besides you’ll want your cloak for this, you feel like a block of ice.” It’s true ,I am cold, but my curiosity is still gnawing at the forefront of my thoughts. It must be something big if I’m being physically propelled through the back door instead of the twins usual technique of trying to charm their way out of trouble. As we re-enter the house loud laughter is emanating from the sitting room.

I wave my wand at the sink to set the dishes cleaning themselves as we go by now that they’ve had a chance to soak. Motioning the twins to go on ahead of me I duck into the downstairs bathroom for a quick once over. Several of my curls have begun to free themselves from my lazy plait and I can see the dark circles beginning to peak through the enchanted cream. My face seems a bit thinner and when I check my watch I realise with a small start that I’ve been at the Burrow for several hours already. I’m sure it isn’t noticeable yet, especially not in the soft glow given off the the lanterns and fireplaces generally used by the Weasley’s in the evening.

I give my hands a small shake and take a deep breath before I grasp the handle and pull the door open quickly and stride out. When I enter the sitting room I can see Harry sitting on the floor at Ginny’s feet with his back resting against her legs. Molly and Mr. Weasley are sitting in their overstuffed armchairs holding hands and sipping tea as they laugh at their children. Fred and George are once again missing but I note Percy has come back downstairs and we have also been joined by Bill and Fleur as well as Charlie which is unusual. Ron is standing with a cup of amber liquid at Charlie’s side looking totally enraptured as Charlie gestures wildly with his hands, no doubt discussing his most recent brush with an angry dragon.

I sit on the floor by Molly’s chair to soak up the heat from the fire and she smooths a hand over my hair .

“Thank you for doing the dishes, I was going to get to them just as soon as we’d had a moment to sit. “

“I don’t mind doing them!” I tell her waving her concern for it away.”I wanted to be able to thank you for having me.”

With a little tut she pats my head and shakes hers at the same time.

“You are always welcome here, this is your home too . You are part of our family. “

The heat from the fireplace is seeping through the soft red sweater I’d worn for the evening and I know I could fall asleep here if I wanted to. I could sleep surrounded by the warmth and chatter of the people I love most in the world, in the place I feel safest, maybe the nightmares wouldn’t come. The icy tendrils of fear snake down my spine and I give a little shiver. The thought of waking up the entire house with my screams chills me to my bones given the amount of trauma we all have. Suddenly I want to rub my eyes and slap my cheeks to fight off the tiredness that comes creeping in with contentedness but I know doing so risks taking off the remainder of my make-up.

“Molly, could you teach me how to knit by chance? “ She looks confused but nods and sits forward to hear me better.” I want to make Matilda, my bookish, something to wear.”

“ I have to say I’m quite surprised you’ve got one, they’re rare you know? It’s good that it went to you since I know you’ll care for it right.”

“Are they? “ I ask a little confused that George went through the trouble and expense of getting me something hard to find.

“Oh yes , I have a book on them somewhere.” Molly glances helplessly around the room before shaking her head” I’ll have to find it for you so you can read it, I swear I’d lose my head in this house if it wasn’t attached.”

I hear the thudding of footsteps coming downstairs and then the door flies open as George and Fred sweep grandly into the room.

“Ladies and Gentlemen if you will grab your coats,” George starts with a loud bravado looking like he’s going to explode.

“And follow us into the garden we’d like to present to you,” Fred joins his twin his face flush with anticipation or maybe nervousness at his mothers growing look of apprehension.

“A night you will never forget! “

“Now boys” Mr. Weasley starts getting out of his chair,” I’d much prefer if the house remains intact. “

The audible groan from both of them is almost comical in its loudness.

“We’ve already heard this once tonight, does anyone have faith in us? “ They say in almost perfect unison .

“I’m sure it’ll be grand!” Harry pipes in much to their delight as he quickly grabs his and Ginny’s coat and helps her shrug into hers.

“I have faith in you lot. “ Ginny adds as she pulls her waterfall out hair out of the back of her coat before buttoning it up . My own cloak is handed to me by George as he passes me, Ginny has tugged Harry just behind them and the rest of us begin to shuffle out.

“Any idea what they’ve got planned? “ I ask Ron falling into step next to him as Charlie lopes to catch up to Percy who has his wand at the ready.

“No idea, they’ve been planning it for weeks though, every time I walk into the room they change the subject.” Ron manages to snatch a biscuit off the tray on the counter as we go by and I roll my eyes at him.

“How are you still eating?”

“Don’t worry about if I’m eating! I reckon after being on the run for so long I’m entitled to a bit of a snack after dinner if I want one.” The look of indignation and annoyance on his face brings me back to every year of Hogwarts and I can see why I’d fancied him for so long. He’s not really annoyed, his expression is still soft and I can now be grateful that we are still friends even though those feelings have long since passed.

“Oh you know I’m only teasing anyway, it’s Lavender’s job to mind you now.” I chide him watching his ears go red and he chokes a little on his bite of biscuit.” And just where is she this evening? I was expecting she might be here.”

Ron rubs the back of his neck as we step into the brisk air.

“Didn’t want it to be awkward if you did come tonight. She’s still a little emotional over you saving her and I thought she might overwhelm you and I didn’t know if you’d want her here since we… y’know.”

“ Honestly Ronald! “ I exclaim giving him a shove and shaking my head with a laugh.” You shouldn’t flatter yourself on either account , my heart is not still pining after you and I’m sure I can handle Lavender Brown.”

“I was being considerate is all!” Ron responds with his own playful shove and both of us start giggling.

“I’ll be sure to note it down that not inviting your girlfriend is considerate!”

“You’ll regret it when you finally see her, she’s been dead set on thanking you since she woke up after the battle . Bout ready to explode with gratitude she is!” Ron exclaims roundly while gesturing wholeheartedly,” If your wards hadn’t been so bloody strong she would have been in your apartment every day asking what she could do for you.”

Before I can respond Fred and George have stepped onto a small platform they must have conjured earlier, clapping their hands to draw our attention.

“I bet you’re all wondering what we’re doing in the garden in the dark on this fine evening. “ Fred is jittery and seems like he’s about to take flight .

“Can we skip theatrics, it’s freezing out here!” Percy calls out interrupting and Fred gives him a mischievous smile which Percy shrinks back from, probably imagining all the pranks they’ll execute in retaliation.

“ Theatrics are what we do but I think we’ll cut it short in favour of letting the man of the evening take over, Harry would you like to come up here and skip the theatrics for Percy?” George motions and Harry gives Ginny’s shoulders a squeeze before towing her along as they quickly ascend the platform. Ron meets me eyes and we shrug in unison but I see underlying nervousness in his gaze before we break away.

“Thank you both, this evening wouldn’t have been possible without your help or expertise. “ Harry looks nervous and he’s fidgeting with Ginny’s hand as he talks. “ When you found me on the platform at Kings Cross and saw me off because my own parents weren’t there to show me I was grateful. I was even more grateful that the red-headed boy with a smudge of dirt on his nose chose to be my friend before he realised who I was, and that his family took me in and became my family too. I’m grateful the smartest girl I’ve ever met was there time and time again to get me and Ron out of trouble and never gave up on me even when it seemed hopeless. And I’m grateful for the incredible young woman who understood when I had to leave, who waited for me and believed in me that I would end the war when I didn’t. “

I can see Mr. Weasley squeeze Molly’s hand in the faint glow of the moonlight and I suddenly understand what we’re watching. I glance around and meet George’s smug face mirroring Fred’s own though he’s watching the couple on the dais , everyone else looks amused as though they’re proud Harry is finally accepting his role in the role.

“ I know that we’re young…”

Now I can see the Weasley sons shifting foot to foot as one by one they realise what Harry is preparing to ask.

“ But I know Gin is the only woman I will ever want or love. I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life and I want to share every experience I can with her because we’ve already missed so much. ”

I can here the lump forming in his throat as he turns and drops to his knee in front of Ginny who is scarlet in the moonlight hands pulled to her face in shock. From the corner of my eye I see the twins flicking their wands to and fro before soft music seems to float out of nowhere.

“Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you-”

“ ** **Yes!**** “ Ginny crows wildly launching herself at Harry knocking them both over as swirls of Gryffindor colours explode in the sky to light our little celebration. All around us the dark garden comes to life with glowing flowers and vines, the field around us shimmers like a lovely dark ocean reflecting the sky. The tiny platform seems to dissolve into the ground and a sea of red rushes forward to the happy couple. Molly and I are both crying tears of joy as we help Ginny and Harry off the ground which earns us a suffocating hug before she pulls away just enough for us to see her ring as Harry is whisked away.

The band is a beautiful silver with a stag and a horse on either side, in the centre engraved in fine lettering,” _Until the very end.”_

“Oh Ginny it’s beautiful!” I breathe and she bounces up and down on the balls of her feet. Overhead the light show is still going strong but now small flower petals of light are drifting down and disappearing as the touch the ground, they illuminate Ginny’s face as they pass by and I can see happy tears shining in her eyes.

“I know, Mum did you help with all this?”

“ All we did was give Harry permission to ask, he and your brothers planned everything else out and he designed the ring on his own.” Molly says tearfully with a note of pride to her voice as she eyes the boy she’s watched grow from a child into the young man who’s going to marry her only daughter. Harry must feel her gaze because he turns his lovestruck gaze to us and positively beams which Ginny returns without hesitation.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have to finish your last year of school or that you’re moving in with him!” Molly quickly interjects and Gin groans loudly and scuffs her feet.

“Mum, c’mon it’s not that big a deal! I don’t have to graduate to play for the Harpies!”

“Oh Ginny just imagine, if you get married after graduation you can have a summer wedding when the weather is lovely and all the flowers are in bloom.” I coax knowing how much Ginny has always loved the summer and I watch her resolve waiver a little,” All our friends will be able to come in the summer too, and you’ll be able to come back from honeymoon in time to train for try-outs while Harry starts training to teach.”

“I guess I could wait, I’ve already waited this long so what’s one more year.”

As our groups drift closer to each other I manage to snag Harry away from Ron who in good fun is very sternly informing Harry he’d better be good to his baby sister . We don’t say anything but we do throws our arms around each other in a tight hug and we both sniffle.

“I am so happy for you ,Harry. For both of you.” I mumble against his neck .

“I’m glad you made it, Hermione, I couldn’t have done this without you here.” The conversation I’d overheard between the twins earlier comes to mind and I realise this momentous occasion had been put off on my account.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, I’d have come sooner if I’d known, I’m so sorry.”

“ No. You needed time and space and I wanted you to have that. I’m sorry there wasn’t more I could do for you. But we’re here now and that’s what matters.”

We’re quiet for a moment before his tentative voice breaks the comfortable lull.

“Do you think they’d be proud of me?” It’s barely a whisper but I know who Harry is talking about and I pat his back gently before I push him back to look at his face.

“You parents would adore Ginny! Sirius and Remus loved her too. They’d want you to do what makes you happy and this is what makes you happy. Being here with Ginny and everybody who loves you doesn’t make them any less important. “ I wipe a hand over his cheek before giving it a firm pat.” No tears, this is a happy night!”

Against the velvet sky a horse and a Stag prance back and forth kicking up constellations and different words of congratulations. Everyone is admiring the spectacular show and somebody has brought out fire whiskey from the kitchen along with glasses. I take one and gently shove Harry in Ginny’s direction, his arm snakes around her waist and she leans into him easily as though they’re two perfect pieces of a puzzle.

The fire whiskey burns pleasantly as I take a sip.

“Was it worth waiting for the surprise? “The voice in my ear makes me give a little shriek and I jump. When I look back George is there with a smug look on his face, his own glass nearly empty. I flick my hand back and lightly smack him on the chest for scaring me which he accepts graciously before clinking his glass against mine.

“ You were right, it was worth it. Everything is so beautiful and I think I can safely say you two have really outdone yourselves. “ I concede to him as I take another sip of my drink watching the figures in the sky shimmer.

“ Isn’t there something you’re forgetting?” He fishes and I shake my head at him.

“And you didn’t blow anything up! “

“Which means?”

“I was wrong, my apologies to the Kings of jokes.”

His booming laughter mixes with the other festivities going on and I find myself trying to catch my breath and I wipe tears from my eyes. Everything in the world is right in this moment and I let George pour me another glass of whiskey before the celebration begins moving indoors.


End file.
